Sail the Eternal Seas, Pirate Britain X Pirate Singapore
by GirlWonder29
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is one of the most notorious pirates to sail the seas. His reputation for being merciless, cunning and fearless makes him one of the most famous highwaymen. Until he meets a young woman named Charlotte, with no memory. The two embark on a perilous journey with the crew to discover her past, a dark secret she had been hiding...along with her true feelings. UK X SING
1. Chapter 1

PORT ROYAL

ENGLAND, 1736

"Hoist anchor!"

The call was an immediate alarm to all the sailors on deck to drop whatever they were doing and scurry along to raise the huge ship figurehead.

At the wheel stood a tall man with messy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. On his head was a three cornered black hat adorned with a large white feather that bobbed proudly in the wind. He wore a high collared red coat over a weather beaten shirt and brown trousers with high dark boots. Strapped to his side on his belt hung a long ornate sword, not a sword intended for just any ordinary sailor or navy officer, but a highwayman's sword.

A pirate sword.

And this was not just any ordinary pirate, either.

He was Captain Arthur Kirkland, Lord of the English Seas and Beyond. Terror of Great Britain.

And he was preparing to set out on a most remarkable journey yet.

* * *

The seas were rough during the first part of their voyage.

The crew was scurrying around desperately, trying to haul in the nets before they were destroyed in the storm.

Rain splattered across the deck as the sound of many boots thudded away.

Arthur held on to the wheel tightly as a sudden wave threatened to tip them over. Wiping the rain from his face, he smiled.

Storms out on the seas never bothered him. It was simply nature's way of telling them who was in charge.

"Cap'n!" His First Mate yelled out over the clamour and noise.

Arthur turned to look. Alfred was stomping his way on over, trying to keep from slipping.

His bright blue eyes were wide with shock. "We've caught something, dude!"

Arthur held back a sigh. "Is that not what nets are for, Alfred?"

Alfred paused to think this over, ran a hand through his dark blonde hair. "Oh, _yeah_! But Cap'n, this isn't just some sweet fish that we've caught! This is somethin' else!"

This took Arthur by surprise. If it wasn't fish, then-?

"Well, Alfred, in case you haven't noticed, we happen to be in the middle of a storm, so later would be a much better-"

"Oh, the storm? It's already passing, isn't it? Look!" Alfred pointed out across the deck.

Arthur let go of the wheel. "What in the _blazes_ -?!"

He was right. The rain and clouds overhead looked like they were clearing away, the choppy wind was settling down to a brisk breeze and the vessel, which had been rocking violently back and forth just a moment ago was merely bobbing along the waves.

Alfred looked back up and smiled excitedly. "OK! So can you come have a look now?"

Arthur studied the weather and sighed. It wouldn't hurt to have a peek before getting back to work. "Alright." He leaped down to the main deck with Alfred rushing beside him.

The rest of the crew were gathered around the nets, apparently in awe of whatever was inside them.

"We got somethin', Cap'n!" A burly man by the name of Helling grinned. "Aye, I've heard." Arthur pushed his way through. "Move aside!" Immediately, the crowd of pirates dispersed, allowing their captain to get a view of the mysterious catch.

"Bloody Hell!" A young dirty blonde cabin boy called Peter gasped out. "It's a girl!"

"Aye," Arthur breathed.

She may not have been a mermaid, or even a sea nymph at that, but it certainly was a rare occurrence when an unconscious young woman got tangled in your fishing nets and dragged on board.

She had rivulets of water dripping off her tanned skin and thick black hair. She was wearing clothing that had been ripped, most likely in the storm. Her clothing wasn't even for a proper young lady such as herself, but rather men's clothing that were too large on her, a loose white shirt, trousers, belt and boots.

Arthur bent down and checked her pulse.

No, no...wait! Yes, it was faint, but still there.

"What're we to do with 'er, Cap'n?" A pirate called Bungard inquired. Arthur paused. "Should some of the crew, uh, _take care_ of 'er?"

With a nasty start, Arthur realized that certain crew members were staring rather...hungrily at the girl.

It was to be expected. They _were_ pirates, after all. But that didn't stop Arthur from saying "No. Erm, let me think..."

He thought for a moment.

"Well, first we can dry her off and make sure she doesn't die of cold," Arthur listed off slowly. "Then you can bring her to my quarters." "But Cap'n-" "What?" "Your quarters? S'it really proper to-" "Last time I checked, Mr. Garrot, I was still Captain of this ship. My orders are to be carried out. Now, go to!"

And with that, he went back to the wheel, Alfred in hot pursuit.

"Hey, Cap'n, dude! Do you think she'll be OK?"

"I hope so, Alfred. I do hope so. Now, get back to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

Waves.

That was the first thing that registered in her mind, was the gentle beating motion of waves.

Then there was the clamour of unidentifiable voices, and she woke with a start.

"Ow…" She rubbed her head, swinging her legs off of the bed she was on. "Where am I?"

A boy's face rose up suddenly to meet hers. "Hiya!"

"AH!" she tumbled back in surprise.

"Oh." the boy tilted his head to the side, like this reaction hadn't been what he'd been expecting.

He was young, only about 11 or 12 years of age, with sandy-gold hair, blue eyes and thick eyebrows.

He was dressed simply, in breeches and a worn brown vest over a white shirt and belt on which hung a short sword. He wore a faded hat tilted sideways on his head.

"Hey, Peter, she up yet?" a young man with dark blonde hair in a similar colour to the boy's called out, bounding over excitedly.

The boy turned and said "I think so. She's a bit nervous though."

"Nervous? Nah, she ain't nervous. Just look at her! Already back on her feet and-"

"Where am I?" the young woman interrupted, standing up. "What-What did-" she wobbled on her feet. The world was spinning rapidly sideways.

The young man rushed forwards to catch her. "I think she's gonna swoon, bro!"

The last thing she heard was the boy's voice in an annoyed tone.

"See, I _told_ you she was nervous!"

* * *

The next time she awoke, she was alone. Or so she thought.

The young woman stretched, yawned, and rubbed her head again, groaning.

She probably had some sort of nasty bruise.

But where was she?

She leapt out of the bed and started scanning her surroundings. A finely furnished, somewhat dimly lit room with a large, candlelit table covered in maps, ink, quills, and papers. She glanced over at one of the papers.

"Arthur Kirkland" it read, in fine script.

A closed chest in the corner, decorated with bright metal pieces. The bed she had been lying on had a rich but simple scarlet spread and was stuffed with feathers of some sort. A cannon in the other corner. And a flag draped across a wall…

The girl grew immediately unnerved when she saw the huge skull and crossed swords insignia displayed proudly directly in front of her.

A sudden and inexplicable panic shot through her as she stared at the symbols.

"I've got to get out of here," she muttered after a minute or so, breaking her gaze. "It's a bloody pirate ship...and _not_ my own." She swung her head around desperately, searching for weapons.

There! "This'll help...a bit." she tried to reassure herself, snatching up a long sword from the corner. "Now, to find a way out-" She turned to the door-

"Alright, there?"

" _Bloody_ -!" she cursed, brandishing the weapon at whoever was speaking.

It was a young man, not much older than she was, with unruly gold hair, bright green eyes, and thick eyebrows. He had on a black hat and red coat and boots, and was himself armed with a gold-handled sword similar to hers.

"You're awake at last," he remarked. She responded by immediately levelling her sword at his chest.

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that any proper way to thank the man who saved your life?"

"I never asked for your help…"

"But?" he guessed at her look of hesitation.

"But thanks anyways."

With that, she sliced swiftly through the air, so fast that it startled the man enough so that he took an instinctive step or two backwards, shielding his eyes.

He cursed himself for being so foolish as he straightened up, uncovering his face.

The door swung slowly shut with a creak, and the girl was already gone.

" _Find her_!"


	3. Chapter 3

She needed to get away from there.

She needed to escape.

The girl sprinted out from under the deck, the heart in her chest pounding like mad.

"Get 'er!" "Find the wench!"

Shouts rang across the ship, a huge clamor of raised voices.

"Oh, bloody hell," she muttered to herself. She dodged under a stairway that lead to above deck, flattening herself behind the stairs.

"Hiya, again!"

She bit her tongue to cover up her shriek, but it was only the young sandy haired boy from earlier, smiling at her like there was nothing wrong.

"You're up! That's brilliant!" he chirped.

If the girl wasn't bewildered as to how he could be so cheery at the moment, she might have told him to keep his voice down.

"So anyways, I'm Peter. What's your name?"

He tilted his head to the side, waiting for her answer. She remained silent for a moment or so, not because she didn't want to respond to the question, but because she was unsure of her answer.

"I'm...well, my name is, er, I believe that it is...um..."

He continued to wait, but a frown started to cross his features.

"I can remember it, I just need another minute."

Moments passed, ticking slowly by. Then, miraculously, it hit her.

"Charlotte!" she said out loud. "My name is Charlotte."

"Charlotte," he repeated. "That's really lovely! I like it!"

"Thank you," she said gently, and for a moment forgot about her crisis. Then the harsh reality of her situation hit her and she immediately leapt to her feet.

"You need to get out of here, Peter," she said frantically. "He'll come after me and I'm in no condition to allow you to get in trouble."

"I don't mind, the Captain's just a plain ol' brute sometimes, y'know?" the boy smiled up at her, no hints of regret at this statement at all.

"I _don't_ want to get a child mixed up in this. Bad enough you're mixed in with this sorry lot already." she muttered.

"Hey!"

"I'm leaving," she announced firmly. "Goodbye."

And she took off without a look back. "It was good to meet you, Peter." she murmured softly.

* * *

To her surprise, she encountered not a single soul. Perhaps it was the Captain's doing of some sort. He was playing some kind of game with her. Well, she wasn't going to take it.

The deck was completely empty when she emerged from below, which was extremely suspicious to say the least.

And to top it all off, there were no longboats in sight.

"Bloody hell," she cursed.

"Such language is not befitting of a young lady," This time, she was expecting the voice, and didn't start at his words.

"So you found me." she turned to face the Captain. "Arthur, is it?"

"Indeed, lass."

"So you rescued me?"

"That's correct. And you don't seem to be any grateful for it."

"Where are all the crew?"

"I told them to hold off on their search. I'd rather it be just you and me."

"...What do you want with me?" The words came out simple and childish, and she barely kept a note of fear out of her voice. She was on a pirate ship, after all, and that scared her.

"Well, for now, I'd like it if you wouldn't try to escape again."

"I don't think that'll be possible."

"Then, I'll be forced to keep you here."

And with that, he drew his blade on her.

To her surprise, she was able to hold her own well in a swordfight. She had thought that her little getaway earlier had just been raw luck, but now it seemed as though she had some hidden talents. Just who was she?

A slash, parry. Slash, backstep, thrust. Thrust, parry, block, backstep.

"You _are_ good," he said, and she detested the haughtiness in his head-tilt.

"Likely better than you?" she retorted.

"No chance, love."

And they resumed, slashing away at one another, blocking strikes, parrying back and forth, back and forth, a dance of blades that only few people could match, at amazing speed.

Then, before she knew it, she had her blade to his throat, deep surprise in his emerald gaze.

"That is _it_ ," she said. "Now tell me where the longboats are. Now!"

"Now, love." To her shock, the corners of his lips turned up in a sly smile.

"I admit, you gave me quite a jump, but really. What would be the point of that? Seeing as how you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

" _What_?" she demanded, pressing her blade closer to his neck.

He merely tilted his head and with a motion almost faster than she could have ever perceived, knocked her blade out of her hand and spun her to him, blade at her chest.

It was all one, blindingly fast move, and before she knew it, she had been beaten.

She struggled in his grip, trying to kick him, but stopped when she felt the pressure of the blade dig much deeper into her chest.

"Now, then, _lass_." the man flashed her a predatory grin that sent a chill through her body. "It's back to my quarters with you!"


End file.
